


Inside, We Both Know What's Going On

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [30]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter thinks about his relationship with Sylvester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside, We Both Know What's Going On

Walter had a hard time comprehending Sylvester's complexity of emotions at times. The younger man said 'I love you' often though in hushed tones, as though they were sacred. When they were alone together, Sylvester would thread his fingers through Walter's. Tokens of affection were private occasions as well, often left for Walter to discover on his own.

He wondered if Sylvester knew that their relationship was secret to absolutely no one. Scorpion couldn't keep secrets; Sylvester was also just so full of affection. Walter did appreciate though how their relationship wasn't privy to fanfare- the way he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is: my extremely obscure otp.   
> Apologies to anyone keeping up with the daily publishing of this drabble series- I became incapacitated and unable to update as intended. I'll try harder next time to have more foresight to these kinds of things and prepare in advance.


End file.
